


Sonamy Come in with the Rain

by Wolvesta



Category: Sonamy - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, sonamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesta/pseuds/Wolvesta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic the Hedgehog has to leave on a mission and doesn't come back for 4 years. What happened to Amy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonamy Come in with the Rain

Amy Rose has been falling into depression for the past 4 years. Eventually, the time came that she dreaded, she fell into a state so awful, that absolutely nothing, and I MEAN nothing can bring her out if this state. She isn't the high spirited little girl she used to be. She isn't wearing the same red dress with red boots and red headband. No, she wore black long sleeve top, black jeans with black gloves with spikes as bracelets. She was becoming emo, even though her friends didn't like her new "look" they never had the guts to tell her how they feel because they knew she was broken enough as it is.

4 years ago  
Amy was wandering through the streets looking for none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. When she finally found him, she ran up to him but then she saw a bag over his shoulder.  
"SONIC! W...w...where are u going?  
"Amy...well I have to go fight Eggman." said Sonic  
"SO YOU'RE GONNA JUST PICK UP AND LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE?! I GUESS YOU DONT LOVE ME ENOUGH TO SAY GOODBYE" yelled Amy in anger, confusion and sadness.  
..."AMY WHEN R U GOING TO GET IT THROUGH YOU'RE DAMN PINK SKULL THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU! Sonic yelled at Amy.  
When Amy heard this she stepped back in fear. At the same time her heart dropped into her stomach.

"YOU'RE AN ANNOYING FANGIRL THAT CHASES ALL THE GODDAMN TIME AND….I WISH I NEVER SAVED YOU FROM METAL SONIC"

Amy was shocked by what she heard she didn't do anything but stand there and cry.

Once Sonic calmed down, he realized what he just done, he really didn't mean to yell at her, he was just angry that she would think he would leave without saying goodbye. When he turns around he saw that Amy was on her knees. "Amy…I'm" he was interrupted by Amy

"I DON'T WANT TO HER YOU'RE DAMN EXCUSE! I HOPE EGGMAN BREAK YOUR LEGS SO YOU NEVER RUN AGAIN! Amy screamed at him and she ran away never to say goodbye.

The present

Amy was on the way to Tails' workshop to help him with his new invention. As she was walking through the streets, she saw lots of young couples holding hands, kissing, and saying "I love you". This made Amy even more heartbroken until she realized that Sonic may never come back. She there she told herself that she with never let anyone into her heart. She promised herself that no matter what she will never cry. Even if Sonic did return, she won't welcome him back with open arms.

Once Amy made it to Tails workshop, they got started on the invention until it was finally finished.

"Thanks for helping me with my invention Amy"

"No problem Tails. What is this thing supposed to do exactly?"

Tails turned around and said "This machine is going to transport Sonic back here"

When Amy heard this, her heart shattered into another million, that if someone picks them up, they will bleed. She never wanted to see Sonic again, after what he did to her? Amy couldn't take it any more she ran out of the workshop to the forest. There she cried here eyes out.

The next day

RING RING….RING RING…RING RING

Finally Amy got the nerve to get out of bed. She answered the phone and heard

"Hey Amy, its Tails I'm sorry about yesterday. I completely forgot that you didn't want to see Sonic."

"It's ok Tails, I'm fine now"

"Are you sure? Cause you sound like you have been crying"

Amy hated that Tails knew her so much

"Damn it Tails, Yes I just keep thinking about what happened 4 years ago"

"I'm so sorry Amy, it's just that everyone is worried about you. Are you coming tonight to sing for Sonic?"

Amy thought about this for a moment "Ill sing for you guys but never for Sonic"

Tails shouted through the phone "YAY THANKS AMY! Remember to wear something nice."

With that Amy hung up the phone and thought about the perfect song.

Later that night

Every one of Sonic's friends were there, and they wore the nicest clothes.

Then Tails was prepping the machine for Sonic to come back,

"OK guys Sonic is going to come home in 2 minutes" Said Tails

"I'm going to get ready to sing" said Amy in a hurry to leave. She didn't want to see his face.

Rouge yelled "Amy you get back here right now!"

Knuckles put a hand on her shoulder "its ok Rouge, she's just upset. She got over Sonic four years ago"

All of a sudden there was a bright light coming from the machine. Everyone knew that Sonic was coming home. Out of the machine came a blue hedgehog, right away you could see that he grew up. His quills were longer and he was a bit taller.

After the hello's and hugs

Sonic then remembered about Amy

"Was Amy happy to here I was coming?"

Awkward silence

"Guess not huh?"

Shadow said "I hoped you'll apologize to Rose faker"

"I know I will. I promise"

Just then a reporter went on camera and said

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Barbra Divine reporting on the return of Mobius' hero Sonic the hedgehog. We have a very special guest to sing for us. And now give it up for AMY ROSE!"

Amy came on the stage

"Hi…um I really didn't want to be here but I'm here for my friends not Sonic"

The music starts (Come in with the rain by Taylor Swift)

I could go back to every laugh, But I don't wanna' go there anymore And I know all the steps up to your door, But I don't wanna go there anymore

Sonic immediately knew that this song was dedicated to him. He remembers receiving a letter from Tails explaining the condition Amy was in. There he realized that he may have lost one of his dearest friends and the one he loves. He was feeling guilty the whole time he was away.

Talk to the wind, talk to the sky,

Talk to the man with the reasons why,

And let me know what you find

I'll leave my window open,

Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name.

Just know I'm right here hopin',

That you'll come in with the rain

I could stand up and sing you a song,

But I don't wanna have to go that far.

And I, I've got you down,

I know you by heart,

And you don't even know where I start.

Talk to yourself, talk to the tears,

Talk to the man who put you here,

And don't wait for the sky to clear.

I'll leave my window open,

Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name.

Just know I'm right here hopin',

That you'll come in with the rain

I've watched you so long,

Screamed your name

I don't what else I can say.

Everyone in the crowd mostly Sonic was impressed about how Amy could sing. Everyone started slow dancing with their boyfriend/girlfriend (Tailsxcream, ShadowxTikal, KnucklesxRouge, SilverxBlaze, SallyxKhan)

But I'll leave my window open,

Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name.

Oh, just know I'm right here hopin',

That you'll come in with the rain

I could go back to every laugh,

But I don't wanna go there anymore…

By then everyone in the audience screamed loudly for Amy

"Thank you but I'm gonna go now"

With that Amy rain out of the house, while everyone else was shocked that Amy just ran off like that. When Sonic saw this, he got up and chased after Amy.

With Amy

She ran and ran as far as she could to the lake where Sonic her first met. There she collapsed on the ground by the lake, whereas Sonic quietly followed her to the lake. Her thoughts must have been somewhere else cause Sonic was standing only a few inches behind her. Sonic put his arms around her and said

"Hey Ames"

Amy shot her head up and saw Sonic behind her, she tried to run away but he had his arms around her waist.

"Amy please listen to me"

"I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU!"

"Amy please just hear me out and if you still hate me after those minutes, then I'll let you go"

"Fine…"

Sonic hugged Amy as he pulled her back down towards himself and he never wanted to let go

"Amy I am so sorry for what happened four years ago. I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't I was just upset that I had to leave so suddenly."

Sonic hooked his finger under Amy's chin so he could look at him.

"There hasn't been a day where I felt my heart shatter because of what I did to you" Sonic felt that he was going to cry himself because of what he did.

"Every day I wanted to come back to you to apologize, but while Eggman was alive, I couldn't come home. Every day it was either him trying to take over a village, or just causing destruction."

"Where are you going with this Sonic?"

"The point is that I', sorry that it took so long to tell you this but Amy Rose, I love you"

Amy has wanted to hear those words her entire life, but now she couldn't believe it.

"Do you really mean that Sonic?"

Instead of replying, Sonic kissed Amy on the lips. She kissed him back. After a few minutes, Sonic slipped his tongue to Amy's lips asking for permission to enter. Amy happily opened her mouth to let him in. After their tongues danced with each other, they broke apart because of the lack of oxygen.

"How's that for an answer?"

Amy giggles lightly as she snuggles into his chest. Sonic happily embraces her as they look up at the stars above Never Lake.

"Sonic…I missed you"

"I missed you too Ames"

"Promise you'll never leave me again"

"I promise Amy."

THE END!


End file.
